Meresheep
Meresheep'' is' 'the' 'leader' 'of' FLOPC, a team of insane criminals in Pigmania. 'He' 'was '''Weather' Lamb before''' he was '''mutated. Appearance Meresheep is a mutated sheep who has green skin and dark red wool. He has dark yellow horns. Personality Meresheep is an insane criminal, and a leader of a low ranking criminal team. He likes to try to rob the bank or take over Pigmania. Appearances Pigboy's Team Creation Meresheep was originally Weather Lamb, an assistant to the Yenom. He helped the Yenom create his henchmen. Weather Lamb wandered into the sewer with a fly, a moose, an octopus, and a duck. When they were touched by the oil that came out of Pigham Asylum, they became the FLOPC gang. Vending Machines Meresheep and Wannafly were robbing the bank, but they were stopped by Pigboy and Half-Calf. Pigboy brought them to Pigham Asylum. FREEZE and FLOPC Team Up, Part 1 Meresheep captured the Yenom while he tried to work on an invention to defeat Pigboy. He told the henchmen of FREEZE that he was Weather Lamb, the Yenom's lab assistant in Pigham Asylum. He and the Yenom decided to team up to capture the Halberd. FLOPC, the Snowman, the White Pigboy, and Dr. Salmon successfully got onto the Halberd. FREEZE and FLOPC Team Up, Part 2 Meresheep was confronted by the members of the Pigboy Gang, except for Pigboy, who was flying in the Pigcopter. He captured all of the Pigboy Gang members on the Halberd, except for Link, who escaped to the Midair Stadium to battle Petey Piranha. Meresheep did not find Solid Snake, as he hid in his cardboard box. He, along with the other villains, were beaten by the Pigboy Gang, Peach, Zelda, Mario, Pit, Meta Knight, Kirby, the Ice Climbers, and Snake. Pigboy and the Case of the Missing Sword, Aether Meresheep stole Ike's sword, Aether. His plan was to use it to take over Pigmania. The Pigboy Gang captured the FLOPC gang in the sewer to retrieve Aether. King Dedede and Kirby Unite Meresheep used cat hair, lava, toxic waste, and Primid DNA to bring back Feline Warrior. He went with the villains to Subspace so that they can help fight Tabuu. Into the Great Maze Meresheep went with the group after defeating dark Meresheep, Tabuu's minion. Meresheep escaped from Subspace after the Pigboy Gang defeated Tabuu. Pigboy and Pikachu's Crime Fighting Spree Meresheep and the FLOPC gang attacked the mayor, but they were stopped by Pigboy and Pikachu. A Yenomous Christmas Meresheep went into a sack with the Yenom, Fire Mouse, and Magma Stone while Aahhy dressed up as Santa Claus. They got out of the disguise after being transported to the North Pole by Lucario. He disabled the security system of Santa's Workshop so that Aahhy and the Fire Mouse would be able to come in. Meresheep, the Yenom, the Fire Mouse, Aahhy, and Magma were stopped by Pigboy, Pikachu, and Hawlucha. The Mysterious Fireblast Meresheep and the FLOPC gang tried to attack City Hall, but they were stopped by Talonflame and Noivern. They were sent to Pigham Asylum. Invasion of Pigmania Meresheep was picked up by the Shuttle that came to Pigham Asylum. He was brought onto the Separatist Ship. Count Dooku told the FLOPC gang to capture the mayor of Pigmania. The Battle Droids were sent to keep the Pigboy Gang busy while Meresheep captured the Mayor. Trivia *Meresheep's name is a combination of the words "mere" and "sheep". Due to him being a mutant, Meresheep would be merely a sheep. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Mutants Category:FLOPC